Primary structure of human corticosteroid-binding globulin with emphasis on primary amino acid sequence using automated sequencing methods. The strategy includes chemical cleavage of the molecule into large fragments, their separation, and sequence analysis. Further characterization of animal endocrine rhythms in the white-tailed deer, timber wolf, and black bear with the objective of experimental manipulation of these rhythms by hormone injections as evidence for suggested mechanisms. Measurements are being made of prolactin, testosterone, thyroxine, triiodothyronine, TSH, progesterone, estradiol, estrone, glucagon, and cortisol.